Semiconductor image sensors are used for sensing radiation such as light. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are widely used in various applications such as digital still camera or mobile phone camera devices. These devices utilize an array of pixels in a substrate, including photodiodes and transistors that can absorb radiation projected toward the substrate and convert the sensed radiation into electrical signals. The demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged further miniaturization and integration of these image sensors. It is within this context the following disclosure arises.